forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Delimbiyran
| imports = | exports = | currency = | comrefs = | government = Monarchy | rulertype = King | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = 511 DR | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = 697 DR | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = Javilarhh II | ruleryear1 = 615 | ruler2 = Davyd | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = yes | roads = yes | mountains = yes | bodies of water = yes | forests = yes | events = | food and drink = | items = }} The human kingdom of Delimbiyran was formed after the rest of Elembar was wiped out by a horde of orcs in the . It became the human part of the triumvirate when it joined to form Phalorm, the Realm of Three Crowns, in the . Phalorm survived for less than a century. Indeed, their elven peers from Ardeep grew sick of war and eventually left Phalorm to travel to Evermeet. The severely depopulated dwarven allies also retreated from the area, effectively putting an end to the realm in the . The humans allowed any of the gnomes and halflings of Phalorm who wanted to stay in the alliance to do so as long as they swore fealty to king Javilarhh II, who founded the Kingdom of Man, officially called Delimbiyran after its capital city. This new realm was to encompass all the land that belonged to Phalorm. Phalorm had been constantly beset by the orcs of the surrounding areas and so Delimbiyran spent the next fifty five years building defensive castles and sending out constant raids into the Sword Mountains and southern High Moor where the orcs lived. This period became known as the "Endless Battle". In the , Sharran clergy up and down the entire Sword Coast rioted after their high priestess foolishly killed the entire senior clergy of the church in the region in an effort to turn herself into a lich. The current king, King Davyd, ordered his troops to clamp down on the violence which in turn, inspired a fanatic to martyr himself by assassinating him. Davyd died without an heir and the nobles began to squabble, which eventually turned into a civil war. The kingdom collapsed into petty kingdoms of proud nobles. This marked the end of the Kingdom of Man. The next year, the , orc raiders from the High Forest swept down and quickly overran the splinter kingdoms. That same year, the human's gnomish allies in Dolblunde abandoned their city after it was attacked by worshipers of Urdlen. The Duke of Calandor (secretly backed by the Covenant ) united the remaining duchies to repel the orcs in the . Appendix References Category:Locations on the Sword Coast Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Monarchies Category:Human locations Category:Halfling locations Category:Gnome locations Category:Countries Category:Former countries